Incubus
by LRdraki
Summary: Where Stiles suffers the concequences of pissing off his hungry Incubus cousin. ONE-SHOT.


**A/N: I actually wrote this on Christmas Day but I didn't have the heart to post it so I waited until today to do it. Christmas isn't a very happy holliday for me because of very personal reasons and well... one of those results were this fic. I kind of hope you guys appreciate it although I got to admit I felt kind of bad writing this. Also, excuse me if there are any grammar errors. **

**Let me know what you guys think the fic. :)**

**-LRafael (LRdraki)**

* * *

><p><strong>Incubus<strong>

"Hunter STOP!" Stiles screamed to his cousin clutching the silver pendant tight against his chest. The pendant had the Principe family crest carved on it, which made it a relic between the family and a great source of power between the magical community. Because of the great power the pendant holds it has been the primary reason for countless attacks the family has suffered from throughout their history, such as in the current situation.

"NO!" Hunter retorted glaring at his cousin, his eyes flashing crimson red as his nails turned into sharp talons and his canines grew into sharp fangs. Hunter's skin turned pale as his hands and feet started getting darker by the second until they reached a pitch-black tone. Soon his shirt turned into pieces as two large dark appendages sprouted from his back and turned into giant bat-like wings.

It was such a magnificent and horrifying sight to see that it took Stiles' brain a moment to catch up with the situation at hand. So scrambling back to his feet Stiles did the only thing he could do at the moment––he ran. Stiles ran as fast as he could through the darkness of the forest cursing under his breath for the lack of night-vision that most of his friends came packed with.

A wolf howling up at the moon brought Stiles out of his thoughts just in time to avoid running straight into a tree. Unfortunately for him, he stepped on a rock that made him lose his footing and resulted in him rolling down the side of a hill. Rocks, trees and low branches greeted him on his way down, scratching and tugging at his skin and clothes harshly. "Fuck," he cursed as his body collided with a boulder, his head meeting the hard surface first followed by the rest of his body.

Stiles feel blood running down his face, some leaves getting stuck on them and sticking to his face. His entire body hurt but his head was by far the worst, he could still feel his brain bouncing around in his skull. He tried moving but it hurt too much, he wanted to hold his head in between his hands to try and stabilize himself but he was only capable of letting out a pained groan.

_Where are you guys when I need you?_, Stiles thought through the pain. Another wolf howl caught his attention and he tried to move out of instinct but it was a futile attempt. Pain shot straight through his body when he twitched at the sound of a twig snapping nearby. Sweat started running down his forehead, some of it seeping into his now clearly present cut and making it burn. Stiles furrowed his brow in discomfort at the stinging sensation which only added to his pained state, his head hurt like hell and he couldn't contain the pained groan that escaped him.

Soon the sound of flapping wings invaded the clearing Stiles had fallen into. "Shit," he groaned, the pain had been enough to make him momentarily forget about his psychotic killer Incubus cousin. The wind started picking up as Hunter descended from the skies, the strong gushes of wind blowing away the dried leaves that decorated the forest floor.

Hunter looked like an angel of death descending from the heavens as his winged form appeared in Stiles' line of vision. A few wolf howls could be heard in the distance and Stiles couldn't help himself but to chuckle. _I'll see you guys later_, he thought with a small smile.

Time seem to stand still as Hunter finally reached the ground, his large form crouching on top of Stiles' smaller one. Leaves started falling from the nearby trees in an seeming endless shower, a few of them landing on Stiles' hair. It was as if nature was saying its goodbye to the fallen kid and wasn't that funny, the same one who made him get hurt was saying goodbye: who knew fate had such a twisted sense of humor?

Staring into Hunter's crazed blood-red eyes Stiles mustered what little energy he had left in him and spoke what would become his last words––the words that seal his fate: "Tell dad I love him." Once the words left his mouth he saw the way Hunter's eyes seem to turn a darker shade making him seem wilder––feral, he could feel the growl that resonated from his cousin's pale chest.

Stiles felt the exact moment it happened, the moment those razor sharp talons plunged into his stomach and reached for his heart from there. It was weird, he was expecting it to be painful, he thought it would be excruciating but it wasn't. The moment Hunter cut into his skin he became numb to pain, he felt peaceful as his cousin wrapped his hand around his heart and yanked it out of his chest.

Stiles saw the blood and smiled, he had finally tainted his cousin after all, he changed Hunter after all, and with this in mind he finally let his eyes slid shut and let the darkness take him over with one last thought present: _Mom, here I come_.


End file.
